


Beauty

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [7]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex reassures Anne that she is beautiful after she returns from Pandoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex found her girlfriend standing in front of the mirror after her shower. Anne had still been pink when she’d returned from Pandoria, with pink and purple dust seemingly rubbed into her skin from her time in that hellish place. But now…

Well, now she looked awful. She was gaunt, nothing but skin and bones and woah when did she get muscles?

“I found you,” said Alex, walking up slowly. Like she was a frightened animal or something. And she did look frightened. Anne turned to look at her. Her eyes were still as beautiful as ever, even with the dark circles under them. But they were red and puffy.

“Am I still beautiful?” asked Anne, quite bluntly. Alex stopped and blinked in confusion.

“Of course you are,” said Alex. “You’re here. You’re alive. Seeing you here and alive is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I guess.” Oh.

“No,” said Alex, stepping closer to her. “Let me start over. Look, being in Pandoria has left its mark on you.” She didn’t fail to notice that Anne flinched at the mention of that place. “But that’s okay! You’ll get better. Once you start eating and sleeping properly, I mean.”

“I haven’t eaten for two years.” Anne slowly wrapped a towel around herself, pointedly not looking at her body. Alex chewed on her bottom lip. “I only slept when I had company to keep watch.”

“I wanted to save you, I really did,” said Alex.

“Well, I guess you weren’t the one in there, were you?” asked Anne. “You weren’t there for a few weeks and then suddenly rescued. She didn’t even try.”

“She’s really sorry for that,” said Alex. “But I’m a little mad at her too.”

“Was she still beautiful when she came back?” asked Anne, leaving the bathroom to sit on their bed.

“Yeah, then again she hadn’t been there for long…”

“I’m not talking about her.” Since when had Anne been jealous of other girls when it came to Alex? Louisa hadn’t told her, had she?

“Louisa said she was. But that girl is an immortal, she just rebuilt herself. Or maybe she knows spells to change her appearance,” said Alex. “Look, give it a few weeks and you’ll be back to your old, beautiful self.”

“I’m not old,” said Anne, and smiled. “That was a joke.”

“I know.” Alex sat on the bed and put her arm around Anne. Her girlfriend leaned into her, all angles and toughness. “You have more muscles than me now.”

“Thanks.” Anne gave a tiny smile. “Pandoria may have robbed me of my beauty but at least I’m ripped, right?”

“I don’t know how to answer that,” said Alex, and laughed slightly. “I don’t want to upset you.”

“I feel like everything upsets me,” said Anne. “And I thought Lisa was the sensitive one.”

“You’ve been through a lot,” said Alex. “That place would break even the toughest of people.”

“Did it break her?” asked Anne.

“Are you jealous?” asked Alex. Anne looked away, colour rising in her cheeks. “But yeah, it did break her.” She frantically tried to think of a way to prove it without mentioning the context. Nothing came up.

“I suppose that explains how crazy they are,” said Anne. “But at least they can regain their beauty easily.”

“Hey.” Alex gently took hold of Anne’s hands, rubbing her fingers over the ragged fingernails. “There are make up products to restore health to skin and nails. And hair. And as for your mental health…” She shrugged. “I can be someone for you to talk to.” Aideen knew she’d unloaded all of her problems on Louisa, now it was her turn to return the favour.

“How do you know about beauty products?” asked Anne.

“Um.” Alex blushed, chewing on her lower lip again. “You did some modelling, remember?”

“Aww,” Anne cooed, and kissed her. Alex kissed her back, lowering her onto the bed.

“But seriously, you’re beautiful,” said Alex. “Because you survived. Anyone else would’ve been eaten by a monster, but you fought them off.” Alex kissed the tough calluses on her girlfriend’s hands, then the little spots left by the acidic blood of the monsters up her arms. Anne smiled at the actions, tears gleaming in her eyes.

“Why are you so nice to me?” asked Anne.

“Because,” said Alex, kissing her collarbone and then pushing back some of Anne’s hair to kiss the healing scrape. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Anne, and pulled Alex in to kiss her.


	2. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex shows Anne just how much she still loves her.

Anne blushed as she felt Alex’s tongue slip into her mouth. Her girlfriend was still being gentle with her, even though she clearly didn’t need to be.

“I’m surprised that you haven’t pulled my towel off yet,” said Anne, and laughed as Alex blushed.

“I didn’t think you’d want to,” said Alex. “You’re usually the one who starts it.”

“Oh, I want to,” said Anne. “You know I’ve really missed you.”

“Good,” said Alex. Her lips went back to Anne’s, and Anne tried not to seem too eager as Alex finally pulled her towel open. Admittedly, she was a little worried that Alex wouldn’t like her body anymore. But then Alex took in a sharp breath and Anne saw the look in her eyes.

“Do you like it?” asked Anne. In answer, Alex kissed down her now-toned stomach, her hair softer than Anne remembered as it brushed her bare skin.

“I approve,” said Alex. She went down a little lower and kissed Anne’s inner thigh, feeling her trembling. There was slight scarring in the soft flesh there, but Alex would ask for the story behind that later. The important parts were still the same, anyway.

When Alex finally moved her head between Anne’s legs, Anne moaned and arched her back. She hoped that she didn’t sound too needy, but it had been so long.

“Sorry if I come quickly,” said Anne. “It’s just been so long and this feels so good.” She moaned again as Alex’s tongue slipped inside her.

“I’ll just take it as a compliment,” said Alex. Anne’s moans only got louder as Alex’s tongue continued to move inside her. And it really was quite wonderful to hear Anne moaning her name in her climax. It was not quite a scream, but it still affected Alex in the same way.

Anne panted as she came down from her orgasm, feeling a lot better. Sex was good for things like stress, after all. 

“Maybe I should have fingered in the shower so I’d last longer for you,” said Anne. “I was thinking about it.”

“I take a little bit of pride in the fact that I’m the first person who’s made you come in two years,” said Alex with a grin. She moved back up Anne’s body to lie down beside her, resting her head on Anne’s chest to listen to her heartbeat.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” said Anne. She twined her fingers through Alex’s hair. “Since when has your hair been so soft?”

“I wanted to look good for you,” said Alex. 

“You always look good to me,” said Anne. “But now you’ll look good with me.”

“Huh?” Alex lifted her head up to look her girlfriend in the eyes. “You mean like in public?”

“Yes,” said Anne. “I’ve had time to think over the years and I don’t care if anyone or everyone knows about us. I love you and I want the whole world to know that you’re my girlfriend.”

“But your parents,” Alex started.

“Screw them,” said Anne. “Why should I care what they think? I’m an adult now, able to make my own decisions.”

“And your first decision as an adult was to come out?” asked Alex.

“Yes,” said Anne. She kissed Alex, tasting herself on her lips. “I was a horrible girlfriend to you before, but now I can finally make it up to you.” She moved her hand down Alex’s side and rubbed her pussy through her pants.

“Are you sure you have enough energy to do that?” asked Alex.

“Of course I do,” said Anne. She unzipped Alex’s pants and slipped her hand inside, now rubbing her through her panties. She licked her lips and felt Alex twitch as her breathing quickened. Anne kissed her again, then rolled her over onto her back and pulled down her pants and panties.

Alex moaned and kissed Anne needily, though she knew that she’d have to stop kissing for a little while if she wanted Anne to eat her out.

“I can just finger you for now if you want to keep kissing me,” said Anne. Her fingers did just that, gliding through the wetness and slipping in.

“I never want to stop holding you,” said Alex. “I guess I can be fingered, just this once.” Anne started thrusting her finger, and Alex moaned at the force behind it. 

“As you wish,” said Anne. “I’ll just do to your mouth what I would be doing down there.” Alex moaned into her mouth as Anne’s finger continued thrusting inside her, and then she broke away to moan aloud when Anne involved her other hand to rub Alex’s clit. Anne took the opportunity to move her lips down Alex’s neck, though her shirt was definitely getting in the way.

“Take it off,” said Alex. “I dunno why I didn’t get undressed before this.”

“You were distracted,” said Anne. “I’m right here, darling.” She removed Alex’s shirt and bra quickly, then returned to kissing. She knew exactly how Alex felt, never wanting to let go of her. She felt the same way about Alex. Like if she let go of her, she’d lose her. But she chose not to think about that for now. Instead, she concentrated on how wet Alex was becoming and how loud her moans were getting.

“I’m gonna come,” said Alex. “Heh, haven’t come from fingering in a while.”

“You say that like you never masturbate,” said Anne, laughing. Alex blushed and seemed about to say something, but then her body arched in orgasm and she screamed. Anne kissed down her chest, nuzzling her breasts while Alex trembled with the aftershocks.

“Good,” said Alex when she could speak again. “That was so good.” She looked a little dazed, and Anne just laughed and kissed her again.

“I really do want to taste you again, but I can wait,” said Anne. She licked her fingers, though, which Alex watched, blushing. And then Alex kissed her again, running her fingers over Anne’s wet hair.


End file.
